1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to an analog-to-digital converter and an analog-to-digital converting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices use digital circuits. In order for the digital circuits to operate, analog signals must be converted to digital signals so that proper processing may take place. One type of analog-to-digital converter (ADC) generates digital signals using a successive approximation register (SAR). This type of converter occupies a relatively small area and is low in power consumption, and thus is suitable for use in multimedia players, notebook computers, and other types of portable electronic devices.
In operation, the SAR ADC may determine one bit for every successive approximation cycle. Therefore, an N-time bit determination operation based on an N-time successive approximation cycle may be performed to obtain an N-bit digital signal from an analog signal. However, signal conversion by the SAR ADC requires a conversion time that is linearly proportional to the resolution of a digital signal obtained as a result of the conversion.